Bella a Prankster! Who Figured!
by StormysGirl11
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to play pranks on the Cullens? Will they laugh and let it slide or will they come back with vengeance? R&R First fan fic. Changed it to T for language.
1. Emmett's Prank

**Bella a Prankster?! Who figured!**

Chapter 1: Emmett's Prank.

**BPOV**

I was having a normal day at Forks High School. Emmett and Edward were playing pranks on each other like usual. Emmett sneaking into Edward's class before they started, to do his pranks, but Emmett being the dork that he was, would always forget that Edward could read his mind. So Edward was always able to stop the pranks before they happened. Edward would then go and find Emmett and pull one of his own pranks.

The last time I heard anything from Edward he said that he was going to go to the boy's locker room and paint 'I love you Mike.' And tell Mike that Emmett did it.

It was before I walked in to the cafeteria for lunch that I suddenly saw Emmett walking up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Bella." I could tell he had just finished a prank, because his voice was a little excited.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing." He said trying to sound casual.

"What did you do this time, Emmett?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Nothing." He said again looking around trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Ah! Come on Emmett! You can tell me! Edward will never find out! Please?!" I said in the most childish voice I could get. He looked down at me and noticed I was giving him my puppy dog face.

"Fine!" he said giving in.

"Ha! So what did you do?" I was jumping up and down anxious to hear what he would say.

"So you know that new girl that transferred here last week?" I nodded my head up and down. "Yea well I sent her some red roses and signed Edward's name on the card."

"And how Emmett, do you presume that will affect him?' I asked stumped.

"Well listen this is what I wrote on the card. 'My dearest Michelle, when I saw your beautiful face the first day you came, I was astonished. I couldn't believe that an Angel as beautiful as you could ever exist. I wanted to ask you out, but was afraid. Afraid you would turn me down. So to show you my love I sent you these roses, which are as beautiful as you, and I wrote you a poem.' Sounds good doesn't it?" he asked curiously.

I was shocked I couldn't believe Emmett, the one who took everything as a joke, could write something so romantic.

"Wow Emmett! That _was_ good." I said smiling at him. "So what did the poem say?"

"Oh it said. 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. You are so sweet, and would be a good treat.' Yea I know it sounds dumb, but that's all I could think of in a short amount of time." He said disappointed.

"Oh it's ok, besides she thinks Edward is writing it, not you." I said between laughs and waving my hand at his statement.

"Yea I guess your right. Oh I got to go, Edwards coming! Bye Bella!" he said then he was gone. I suddenly saw Edward walking up to me anger clear on his face. He was clinching his fist together in anger.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep my voice light.

"Was that Emmett you were talking to?" he asked between clinched teeth.

"Yea, why?" I asked trying to sound curious, I more than likely knew why.

"Do you _know_ what he did?" he asked calming down some.

"No." I said playing dumb. Thank god Edward can't read my thoughts right now or I would blow the whole thing, I thought.

"He sent that new transfer student red roses with a card saying that I loved her, and a stupid poem. Now she wont quite following me around." He said anger rising in him again.

I busted out laughing poor Edward. Now he has some new girl he doesn't even now chasing after him. Man that's priceless, I thought.

"Don't worry Edward, just tell her the truth, and maybe she will leave you alone." I said between laughs.

"I've tried that! She still wont leave me alone." He sounded like a helpless child.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"I'm _so_ going to kick Emmett's ass!" he said pissed off.

"Alright them go get Emmett, just don't kill him." I said shaking my head.

"You mean kill him _again_." He said with an evil smile. He quickly leaned down and kissed me. Me being the stupid one, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt Edward smile. He grabbed my arms and untangled them from his neck.

"Silly Bella." He said then kissed me one more time. He pulled away and ran human speed the way Emmett went, since there were kids around.

I smiled at the thought of my cute vampire boyfriend defending his honor, by kicking his older brother's ass.

**ok guys this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think! hope it isnt to bad!**


	2. Run Emmett!

**Bella a Prankster?! Who figured!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters(Dang it) they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I own only the pranks that happen in the story.**

Chapter 2 Run Emmett!

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett." I heard Edward whisper softly as if he was a ghost.

"Emmeeett. Where are you? Come out; come out where ever you are." He said keeping his voice low enough that only a vampire could hear.

"Man I better run! Edward is _so gonna_ kick my ass for this one!" I said to myself as I ran faster through the school.

I looked behind me to see if Edward was following me and suddenly bumped into someone. Well not any someone, a vampire for sure because there was a loud CRACK. I looked back to see who it was, and then suddenly my jaw dropped.

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

"Oh I'm much worse than the devil Emmett Cullen."

_Damn it! Forgot he could read minds! Shit!_

"You know I would have accepted any other prank then that one. I would have expected you to go around the school saying 'Edward Cullen loves Lauren', or something along the lines of that. But _no_… you had to go and make it look like I liked the new girl. " Edward said picking me up off the floor by my shirt. He had an evil grin on his face.

_That stupid mind reading son of a bitch! I'm so gonna wipe that grin off his face!_

Edward just smiled and shook his head. He must have read my mind _again_.

"Emmett, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Edward said punching me in the jaw.

**Edward's POV**

I sent Emmett flying through the halls. Thank god nobody was around, or we would have some explaining to do about why a big guy like Emmett was thrown twenty feet across the hall by his small little brother. I knew a fight with him would mean destruction somehow.

I heard Emmett hit the floor with a loud thud. As quickly as he hit he was up on his feet I saw determination in his eyes. He started running towards me at vampire speed, and I knew he wasn't going to stop.

Thank god I'm a vampire or this was _really_ going to hurt, I thought to myself as Emmett and I flew into a wall.

I quickly pushed Emmett off of me and got up. I looked around to see if anybody had maybe felt the school shake or something, but nobody was around.

_I'm so gonna kick his ass! _I heard Emmett yell in his head.

I shook my head from side to side. "Come on tough guy! Give me your best shot!" I said waving my hands for Emmett to come after me again. He started running towards me. I just smiled knowing how determined Emmett could be when he was challenged, so I got ready for another blow.

**BPOV**

I heard a loud CRACK. I knew it was Emmett and Edward fighting somewhere in the school hallways. Luckily nobody but me and the rest of the Cullen family heard it, _hopefully_.

"So who did what to who?" Rosalie asked shaking her head.

"Emmett sent the new girl flowers, a card, and a poem signing Edward's name. So know the new girl wont leave Edward alone and his pissed about that." I said as if this kind of thing always happened. _As if, _ha it always happened.

"Well serves Emmett right. Now I think I need to go for a walk. All the anger radiating of Edward is driving me crazy." Jasper said getting up after he gave Alice a quick kiss.

I sat in silence for a while just thinking, while Rosalie and Alice talked about shopping. I started to think how funny it would be if I played a prank on the Cullens. Then suddenly a thought hit me, what if I _did_ play a prank of the Cullens and blame it on each other. I would make them think on of the others did it. Ha it would be a brilliant plan if only I didn't let Alice see it happen.

I was looking at Alice as I thought this; suddenly her eyes shot my way with a wondering expression. I quickly thought about something else I would do to through her off.

"Bella what were you thinking? I just had a vision that you were laughing hard about something, but it suddenly disappeared." She said curiously.

I had to lie even though I didn't lie very well. "Oh I was just wondering what Charlie would do if I put raw meat in the spaghetti and said it was a new way to eat meat balls." I said in an innocent voice. I knew Alice didn't buy my story but it satisfied her curiosity for now.

I have to be careful or I will blow my whole idea of pulling a prank on the Cullens, I thought to myself. Suddenly the bell rang to go to class. I got up and headed for Biology.

As I walked in I saw Edward with a huge grin on his face. I wonder what he did to Emmett, I thought. I just shook my head and headed for my seat next to Edward.

**ok guys this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think! hope it isnt to bad!**


	3. Making the Plans

**Bella a Prankster?! Who figured!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters(Dang it) they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I own only the pranks that happen in the story.**

Chapter 3 Making the Plans

**BPOV**

"So… Edward what did you do to Emmett?" I asked looking at him with a suspicion that I would find out soon. Edward just smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. The bell suddenly rang and everybody headed for their seats. As our teacher began his lesson he was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Emmett Cullen, please report to the principal's office promptly."

I looked over at Edward who was just smiling up a storm. I eyed him wanting to know what he did to Emmett. I suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

What did you do to get Emmett in trouble?

I just had I little fun with him that's all.

Yea whatever, what did you do?

I… you remember the accident that happened to the principal's car right?

Yea some one accidentally ran into it not telling Mrs. Smith they hit her car. So what?

Well I went up to the office during lunch today and told Mrs. Smith that Emmett purposely ran into it for giving him detention that week. She was so mad that her face actually turned red. I was trying so hard not to laugh at her thoughts about what she was going to do to Emmett.

What was she thinking?

She was thinking maybe give him a week of detention and three weeks of in school suspension. Then her thoughts ran to making him help the janitorial staff clean the school especially assigning him to bathroom clean up.

"Uh hum… Miss Swan, do you and Mr. Cullen have something to share with the class?" our teacher asked. I started blushing and shook my head no. "Well I suggest you and Mr. Cullen stop passing that paper back and forth or I'm going to read it to the whole class. I looked down at the table not wanting to meet my class mates' eyes.

"Here you go Mr. Anderson." Edward said in an innocent voice. I glanced over and saw him get up and take Mr. Anderson a paper.

**EPOV**

I came back and sat down looking over at Bella with my crooked smile. She gave me a death stare for giving Mr. Anderson the 'note'.

"Um… here you go Mr. Cullen." Mr. Anderson said walking over to us and placing the paper on our desk. I took the paper and gave Mr. Anderson a smile. He looked at us one more time before he left.

Bella grabbed the paper and looked it over. She was shocked when it wasn't the note that we had just written. It was notes of the lesson Mr. Anderson was doing. She shook her head and pushed me playfully with a smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of class.

**Emmetts POV**

When I heard my name get called out on the loud speaker I freaked out. I never got in so much trouble to be called through a loud speaker. I heard all the kids in my class go 'ooh Emmett is in trouble.'

"Shut up!" I said as I got up from my desk in English class. I slowly walked to the front of the room and was handed a pass from my teacher allowing my to leave class. I took the pass without saying thank you. I knew if Esme was here she would have told me to say thank you.

I was walking down the hall when I heard Edward say "How do you like that on for size?" I knew he said it low enough but loud enough for a vampire to hear.

"Shut the hell up Edward. I'm gonna get you for this just watch and you ain't gonna like what I do." I said walking up to the principal's office.

I knocked twice to let her know I was outside. "Come in." she said loud enough for a human person could hear her. I opened the door and walked in.

"Have a seat Mr. Cullen. I would like a word with you." She said motioning me towards the chairs in front of her desk. I swallowed deeply and shut the door.

**BPOV**

As school ended I headed to my truck deep in thought. I kept switching my mind to different things not wanting Alice to know my plans. I gave Edward a kiss good bye and told him to come over tonight. When I got home I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing out my plan.

"Ok lets see… lets start with Emmett." I said to myself. "Ok Emmett loves his vehicles, so I guess the best thing is to get Emmett with his jeep. Ok next will be Rosalie. Let's see. She loves her hair. So I'll die her hair." I said proudly.

"Next will be my best friend, Alice. She loves her clothes so I'll get her with her clothes. After that will be her husband, Jasper. I don't really have anything to use against Jasper. Wait! I'll make him go crazy using his own powers against him."

"And last will be my beloved boyfriend. What does he despise the most? Ah! Lauren. I'll get him with Lauren." I said writing the last Prank down. By the time I was done I hand a nice list explaining who I did to what and who I would blame it on.

Emmett – Jeep – Jasper and Edward

Rosalie – hair – Alice

Alice – clothes – Rosalie

Jasper – emotions – Edward and Emmett

Edward – Lauren – Emmett and Jasper

I laughed at my little pranks I was getting ready to play. "Man I'm going to have so much fun with them." I said as I put the paper in my pocket and started dinner for Charlie.

**ok guys this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think! hope it isnt to bad! thanks for the reviews so far and u know who u are! i love u guys!  
**


	4. Getting ready for the Pranks!

**Bella a Prankster?! Who figured!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters(Dang it) they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I own only ****the pranks that happen in the story.**

**Thanks to:**

**Team Vampire**

**Kellicolleen**

**Nadya20**

**JacobXHatersXAnonymous**

**vampiresrok**

**for reviewing the last chapter! You all get big hugs and double chocolate chip cookies! xoxoxo **

Chapter 4 Getting ready for the pranks

Emmett's POV

"That god damn no good mind reading son of a bitch of a brother is _so_ gonna get it." I said walking into school the next day. I couldn't believe he went and told Mrs. Smith that _I _hit her car, when it was actually _Mike Newton _who did it.

"Uh!" I said irradiated

"So dear brother, what did Mrs. Smith give you for punishment for hitting her car?" Edward asked during lunch seating with our family and Bella right beside him.

"You probably know already, so why are you asking?" I said anger clear in my voice.

"Oh, because I didn't tell Bella I wanted her to hear it from you." He said looking proud that he got me in trouble.

"She gave me three weeks of in school suspicion, a week of detention, and a week of helping the janitorial staff, in other words cleaning the restrooms." I said between clinched teeth. Bella and the whole family started laughing at me.

"What's so funny? I don't find any of this _funny_? I actually find it quit _awful_." I said looking at each one of my family members and Bella. The last person I laid my eyes on where Edward, who was also laughing up a storm. If he could cry he would be, because that's how hard he was laughing.

"You know what shut up! Shut up!" I said getting up and walking out the cafeteria.

Edwards POV

"Well looks like the big bad Emmett is mad that he's in trouble! Ha!" I said watching my brother storm out of the cafeteria. "He's such a baby sometimes."

"Well you got to admit Edward that was below the belt." Jasper said shaking his head at me.

"Well he didn't think it was below the belt when he sent that transfer student those flowers. Yea he'll get some time for what I said, but I will get followed around by this _Michelle _for awhile." I said saying her name as if it was a disease. I suddenly heard the girls start laughing.

"What so funny?" I asked as I saw Bella doubled over in laughter.

"Ask Alice." She said between fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at Alice?" I said sounding annoyed by all the laughing.

"Go…laugh… look… laugh… at…laugh… your car." She said laughing still.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it Edward." Rosalie said laughing.

I got up and headed towards the cafeteria doors everyone close behind. As I walked out to the parking lot I saw a group of kids in a circle surrounding someone's car. WAIT! That's my car!

I started running towards the group and pushed my way to the front of them. As I walked up towards my car there in big black letters was, ONLY GAY GUYS DRIVE VOLVOS!

"Emmett!" I yelled through the parking lot.

_Yes dear brother? _I heard him say in his mind.

"I'm going to kick you ass, Emmett Cullen!" I yelled not caring that more people where coming.

_Come on then!_ He said sounding as if he disbelieved me.

I stormed off looking for my dumb ass of a brother. He was so going to get it. Nobody messes with my car, and gets away with it.

BPOV

After school I headed down to Port Angles to pick up some 'things' I was going to need for my lovely pranks. During the whole time I kept my mind busy with stupid stuff so Alice wouldn't know what I was up too. Like if animals could talk what would they say about being killed and becoming some humans or a vegetarian vampire's food.

I soon found myself in a car paint shop. "Ok so I know who I'm starting off with first, Emmett. I just need to figure out what I need to get now." I said to myself walking down the aisles of the shop.

"Let's see… I need to get some paint, but not any paint. Paint that would be what Edward and Jasper would use on Emmett's jeep." I said looking at all the colors of paint. I went down the row reading all the paint cans. Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow, Purple, Light Green, Pink, Hot Pink.

"Ah ha! Hot pink it is!" I said grabbing the can and taking it to the casher.

I knew Emmett loved the color red for his jeep so I needed something that would stand out and tick him off at the same time, and hot pink would do the trick.

Edward and Jasper are always picking on him for being to girly. Which I kind or wonder myself. He does have a lot of the Spice Girls and Brittany Spears CDs in his room. I soon remembered when I accidentally walked into his closet one day and found all the CDs every made by the Spice Girls and Brittany Spears stacked all nice and neat, with a huge sign saying YOU TOUCH THEM YOU DIE! Now wonder his brothers question his manliness. I would too!

As I pulled out of the parking lot I headed to a store, but not any store a store that both Alice and Rosalie despised because everything they sold there was too original, which store Wal- Mart!

As I walked in I headed for the clothing aisle and started picking out some clothes that I knew would fit Alice and knew she would hate. I grabbed a small mini black and pink plaid skirt that only Goth girls would wear. I grabbed a black shirt that said Metallica, and some black high top converse that would go with her outfit.

Next I went to the hair products aisle and looked through the colors wanting to which would be good for Rosalie. I ended with two different colors I had to choose from, black and pink. I sat there and quickly and I mean quickly thought how each color would look on Rosalie. Black would make her skin stand out more making people give her complements on how good she looked, and pink would make people give her a second look and ask her why in the world did she dye her hair pink. "Ha! Pink it is!" I said grabbing the color and walking up to the casher.

As I was paying at the register the casher kept checking me out. He would look at me from head to toe, but would occasionally stop at my breast.

"Hey sweetheart do you want to go out sometime?" he asked winking at me. I was stunned; this pimpled face teenager was asking me out. If Edward was here this kid would not be standing right now.

"I… I…" he mistook my shuddering as if I was surprised that I was asked out.

"Its ok baby, I'm real good. I could make your wildest dreams come true." He said blowing me a kiss. That's when I went off on his pimpled face ass.

"Excuse me you would NOT make my wildest dreams come true. You would GIVE me night mares. I will probably not be able to sleep for weeks now." I said shaking at the thought of this kid in my dreams scaring the shit out of me.

"You know there is only one guy who could make my wildest dreams come true, and he is smarter and better looking then _you_!" I said grabbing my bags and walking away.

I heard the guy gasp as I headed for the door out of the store. I knew I probably hurt his self a stem or something, but I didn't care he had not right to ask me out _then_ tell me he could make my 'wildest dreams' come true. Ha!

I got into my truck and headed home keeping my mind occupied with stupid stuff and until I got home. When I pulled up the drive I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked in front of the house.

I got out and walked up the porch and opened up the door. As I walked in I could hear the T.V. blaring while some game played.

"Hey Bells, is that you?" Charlie asked not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Yea it's me dad. Sorry I'm late I went to Port Angles after school." I said sitting my supplies in the jacket closet.

"Oh really, what did you get?" he asked still focused on the T.V.

"Oh just some stuff I needed, that's all." I said with a smile. Tomorrow _is _so going to be fun I thought walking into the kitchen to prepare Charlie's dinner.

**ok guys this is my first fan fic so tell me what you think! hope it isnt to bad! thanks for the reviews so far and u know who u are! i love you guys! the more reviews i get the quicker i can update!  
**


	5. E&E's Pranks!

**Bella a Prankster?! Who figured!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters(Dang it) they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I own only ****the pranks that happen in the story.**

**Ok sorry guys that i havent update lately. since living on the coast of Texas you got to be prepared if a hurricane is coming to that was what i was doing, before that though i was out of town, and just lately i was reading the latest book by Stephenie Breaking Dawn! it was GREAT! Well i'll let you read. go on, go on! ;D  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Team Vampire**

**Kellicolleen**

**Nadya20**

**JacobXHatersXAnonymous**

**vampiresrok**

**naturallyclutzy93**

**Twilighter106**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**Vampires.Blood.Bank**

**Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit**

**edwardcullen101**

**Darkangelx5**

**after everything i still luv u**

**crazybutloved**

**coolieofreak**

**in-between-jake-and-jazz-help**

**for reviewing the last chapter! You all get big hugs and double chocolate chip cookies! xoxoxo **

Chapter 5: E&E's Prank!

**BPOV**

I walked out to my truck ready to go to school when I was suddenly stopped by Edward's shinny Volvo. I stepped out of the way as he parked on the side of the road. I smiled as I saw him quickly get out and walk over to me.

"Hey Bella, come on I'm gonna take you to school today alright." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the Volvo.

"NO!" I shouted suddenly. "I mean no it's ok. I can take my truck." I walked to my truck and put my backpack in there carefully not wanting to disturb my supplies for my pranks. I turned back to see Edward staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

Wait maybe I should let him take me, then I wont have to worry about driving all the way up to his house for my pranks, it wont be suspicious, I thought.

"Ok you can take me." I said in a cheery voice. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked to his car. Hopefully he wont noticed something's up.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" he asked curiously. Spoke too soon, I thought.

"Yea I'm fine, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning since you weren't there." I said lying. I hated lying to him, but if it would let me do the pranks then I would do it.

"Sorry about that. I told you that we needed to hunt and we couldn't do it here in Forks. There were hikers on our trails and you know we don't like to take chances." He said rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yea I know its ok. I'll be better by the end of the day." I said giving him meaningful smile.

As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all standing by his Jeep. They must have brought it since Edward picked me up today, I thought. Before I was able to get out of the car I was pulled into a fierce embrace by my favorite pixie.

"Cant…breathe!" I gasped trying to breathe.

"Oh sorry," She said putting me down.

"S'ok but why are you so happy?" I asked confused.

"Because tonight we are having a girl's night." She said bouncing up and down. I let that sink in quickly. I girls night perfect, I thought. I turned an excusing eye towards Edward.

"That's why you came to pick me up, huh?" I asked looking at him sternly.

"Yea…" he said softly that it was hard to hear. "She kind or threaten me if I didn't pick you up."

"Ha! Threatened you? How?" I asked between laughs. I looked to see Edward glare at me for my comment.

"She said if I didn't bring you that she would personally watch you and not let me come and see you. She also said if I somehow was able to see you, that she would play Barbie Edward on me." He said turning to glare at his pixie like sister. She bounced up and down excitedly.

"Ha!" was I could say I was laughing so hard. Alice playing Barbie Edward I would love to see that! After I was able to calm down some I said, "And you know what Edward, I would personally help her with that." I started laughing again at that. I turned to see that the rest of the family was laughing as well make Edward the center of attention.

"Come on, or were going to be late for first period." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me to class.

"You know Edward that I was joking right." I whispered to him as we sat in first period later on.

"Yea, I know." He replied as he gave me his crooked smile. I gasped at his smile. Will he ever stop dazzling me, I thought.

The rest of the morning flew by fast, and all to soon lunch came around. As Edward and I walked to the cafeteria I noticed we were going to walk past Lauren locker so I purposely dropped my books. I saw Edward turn around and started picking them up.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward." I said as I quickly slipped the love note into her locker.

"Its ok love I've got them." He said handing me my stack of books back.

"Oh your so sweet to me." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Well that's what I'm here for." He said smiling back at me.

As we walked in I headed straight for our table while Edward went and got my food. He insist that I eat three square meals a day; what is he a doctor? Oh wait Carlisle is. As I set my books down I told Alice I had to go get my notes that I left in class. As I walked out of the cafeteria I started thinking of stupid stuff again as I headed towards my locker that had all my supplies in it.

I quickly opened up the locker and pulled out the can of paint I was going to use on Emmett's Jeep and the notes blaming the paint job on Emmett's Jeep on Jasper and Edward and the note blaming Jasper and Emmett for sending the love note to Lauren. I quickly walked out to the parking lot towards the Jeep. Luckily Emmett left the hood on the Jeep or he was going to have Hot Pink seats. I started throwing the paint all over the Jeep not caring if it covered all the red.

It took me no more than ten minutes to finish "painting" the Jeep. I quickly put the note inside the Jeep and threw the paint can away leaving no evidence like I assume Edward and Jasper would do; them put the note in Edwards car blaming Emmett and Jasper for the love note.

I started walking back towards the cafeteria when I suddenly heard a roar of laughter. I walked in noticing everybody was quiet except the Cullen's table where they were laughing at poor Edward's predicament.

He was pinned to the wall by a love sick Lauren hugging on him. Once he caught sight of me he suddenly froze in place. I pretended to be startled at the scene as I walked up.

"Um… Lauren," I started trying to sound calm and stern, "why are you hugging on my boyfriend?" I asked

"Because he loves me." Was her simple reply as she hugged him tighter. I turned around and looked of at his family. They were laughing up a storm over there, which I couldn't blame them. If you could have seen the face Edward had on you would be to. He was shocked and scared that Lauren was this close to him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked turning my gaze back to her and Edward.

"Because he like wrote me this love note and signed his name on it." She said sighing as if remembering what the note said.

"Bella… I swear…" he started before I cut him off holding up my hand. He looked frightened that I would be mad at him. I quickly made a face that looked like I was hurt. I noticed Edward flinch at my expression.

I went over and sat down with his family. "Um… Edward I need to be alone." I said looking down at the table looking depressed.

I suddenly heard the cafeteria door fly open then shut close. "Wait Edward." I heard Lauren call as she ran out the door.

Suddenly I heard Alice say, "Emmett you better go look at your Jeep." I heard Emmett stop laughing quickly got up and headed for the doors everybody following quickly. As we neared the parking lot I saw Emmett speed up to a run, he loved his Jeep just has much as Edward loved his car.

I promptly heard a loud roar echo through the parking lot. Emmett had reached his Jeep and was pissed. He quickly opened the door and found the note laying there.

"I cant believe you two!" he said pissed off.

"What do you mean which two?" I asked sounding curious

"Edward and Jasper! They did this to my beautiful Jeep! I'm gonna kill them." He roared slamming the door shut.

"What?! What do you mean, I didn't do this!" Jasper yelled waving his arm out the Jeep.

"Neither did I!" yelled Edward.

"Yes you did and I have proof! Look!" he said holding up the note. I heard gasps go around the crowd.

"How I was with you all in the cafeteria!" Jasper shouted back.

"Same goes for me!" Edward yelled clearly pissed off for being blamed for something he didn't do. "Besides why did you give Lauren that stupid love note?"

"I didn't do it!" Emmett yelled back defensively

"Bull shit! I have a note saying you did!" Edward yelled back. "And the same goes for you too Jasper."

"What! I didn't do anything!" Jasper yelled back furiously. He was literally shaking he was pissed.

"Guys calm down they are just pranks. You all are brothers." I said trying to stop the fight I knew that would break out soon between them.

"Yea I guess." The all said in simultaneously.

"Come on and lead head to class the bell rang already." I said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him to class. I better be careful that almost cost a fight, I might have to start playing this pranks and different intervals or they will fight. At least they knew they were pranks, I wonder what Alice and Rosalie will do? I thought as we headed off to class.

**ok guys, i'm sooo sorry if is stinks. i dont think its that great but tell me what you think. thanks for the reviews so far and u know who u are! i love you guys! the more reviews i get the quicker i can update!  
**


	6. AN very important!

**OK guys, i told myself i wouldnt put these author notes in here, but i needed to tell you why i havent updated. ok here i go... i'm sorry guys i havent updated in forever. school has started and its been kind of hard to update. especially when i need tutoring in Geometry. yep thats right third week of school and i'm already failing a class. UGH! also i have a big writers block thats another reason. so if you have any ideas of how bella should get her other pranks into action tell me. i will be honest enough to give credit to those ideas i pick!**

**well g2g gotta finish up some homework! **

**luv yall for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**StormysGirl11**


	7. The After Math of the Pranks!

**Ok sorry guys for just updating. If you havent heard Hurricane Ike just passed through Galveston, and well I'm only about 15 minutes from Galveston. So i lost my power which means no internet! Which really pissed me off cause i was writing this story and was planing on putting it up like last week. At least I didnt lose my house, but I feel totally bad for those who did, and I pray everyday to god thanking him for leaving me a place to come back to. Please keep the people who lost their homes in the Hurricane in your prayers. So I'm so sorry for rambaling ! Please forgive me! Well go ahead and read on! **

**P.S I owe credit to SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush for a part of her idea! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

The after math of the pranks.

**EdPOV**

"Ugh, I can't believe it! Bella you believe me when I say that I don't love Lauren, right." I asked while walking to sixth period.

"I guess." She said walking to her seat and setting her books down.

Great! My no good dumb ass brothers now got my Bella thinking I don't love her. This cant be happening to me!

"Bella, I swear I don't love her. You are the only one I love and you should know that with everything we've been through!" I said pleading with her to believe me.

"I don't know Edward, she seemed pretty confident that you did like her, and how do I know that note that you found wasn't written by you?" she asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

What, she doubts my love for her! No! I swear I'm going to kick my brothers' asses if it's the last thing I do!

"Bella let me explain further after school." I said grabbing her hand.

"I guess." She said turning her attention to the front of the class as the teacher started the lesson.

I sat through the whole period thinking of ways to get back at me brothers.

**EmPOV**

Ugh! I hated my brothers for destroying my beautiful Jeep. How could they, especially Edward. He knows I love my cars as much as he loves his, so why do that to me that was just below the belt.

And Jasper, I have never done anything to Jasper for him to play a prank on me like that. Yea so what I call him a weird emotional freak, he'd always get back at me by throwing different emotions at me then causing me to get in trouble.

"Ugh. Rose do you know what I should do? I'm really confused?" I said to her scratching my head. I had Rose for sixth period art. Art? Who likes art anyways?!

"I don't know Emmett, just don't do anything that stupid, because I would hate to have to get you out of trouble again." She said slowly coloring the picture she drew, which was a rose.

"Rose that was only once and I haven't done it ever since, besides it wasn't my fault it was Edwards." I said remembering the time in England where Edward double dog dared me to sneak into the zoo and disturb the lions, which got me caught by the night guards. I called Rose to come and dazzle them, and usual she did. Thinking suddenly of Edwards name only made my rage stronger.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard my name being called.

"Yes." I said looking up at my teacher whose name always slipped my mind.

"Mr. Cullen, do not break the pencils, I have to buy those not the school." she said looking at me sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I said putting the pencil down.

For the rest of the period I sat thinking of a way to get my brothers back for destroying my Jeep. I was pissed and they were going to feel my wrath.

**JPOV**

My fault?! I did nothing wrong and I get blamed for things I didn't do. Yea I have a lot of reasons to get back at Emmett. Lets see: one, he calls me an emotional freak, two he starts sending me weird emotions making me do stupid things for his own entertainment, and three, he's a pain in the ass! Yep that makes me think I have good reasons to get back him.

I suddenly started to tap my pencil swiftly, while my mind was going a thousand miles a minutes. I had tuned out my history teacher completely. I was suddenly I was not able to sit still and I was soon tapping my foot.

I tried to focus on my teacher's lesson about the civil war, when suddenly I heard something that threw me over the edge.

"God damn it, your wrong. The south was fighting for a cause, and they were not stupid farmers. " I shouted jumping out of my seat. For some reason I could not remember my teachers name, I think it started with an A, and where did all this anger come from?

"Watch your language Mr. Hale. Now what did you say?" asked my teacher with a curious but stern look.

"I said your wrong. The south was fighting for a cause. They were fighting the north so they could keep their way of life." I said getting angrier for being called a stupid farmer.

"Yes I know they were fight for their way of life Mr. Hale, but I'm glad they lost or we probably might have barely been mixing different races together. Now sit down." He said sternly.

If I was a miserable human I might have been afraid of him, but I wasn't I was an indestructible vampire.

"NO! You sit down since you clearly don't know what you're talking about, you over grown hamster!" Opps! Did I just say that? I bet I'm gonna get detention, watch.

"That's it Mr. Hale a week of after school detention starting today!" he yelled back at me.

Crap!

**BPOV**

I knew that with all the anger radiating off of Edward and more than likely Emmett that Jasper was probably getting ready to explode if he didn't already. I suddenly heard Edward laughing.

"And what's so funny Mr. Cullen?" I asked him while we walked to my seventh period class.

"Oh just that Jasper has just gotten detention for 'disturbing the class'." He said with a grin.

"Oh really and what exactly did he do?" I asked curiously while trying to figure out if the note I wrote before hand about blaming Edward and Emmett was right.

"Oh well he just interrupted class and called his teacher an over grown hamster, which caused him to have a week of after school detention. Oh I'm gonna go tell Emmett, see ya later my love." He said kissing me on my forehead and leaving me to face my horrible P.E. class.

Yep it was perfect, now all I had to do was just plant the evidence so Jasper could find it with out being noticed by anyone. Man I'm such a bad friend, I thought with an evil grin on my face.

**Ok guys like I said up top i was writing this story when Hurricane Ike hit. So if it sucks let me know be honest, besides isnt that what people like to do, tell the truth. Yea whatever! Anyways be honest and tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Thursday night madness

**Ok sorry guys for just updating it's been hard with school and stuff. yea i know thats not a good excuse but it's true. anyways on to the story. :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday night madness!**

**BPOV**

I was glad today was Thursday, because we had a sub in P.E., which meant I didn't have to participate in any sports, though the sub still wanted us to dress out, what was the point. I was sitting in the bleachers thinking about what Alice had planned for tonight when a certain spiky haired blonde walked up to me.

"Hey Bella." Mike said sitting down a little to close to me and placing a hand on my leg.

"Hey Mike." I said unenthusiastically, moving away from him and pushing his hand off of me. He was so lucky Edward didn't have this class or Mike would be rolling around on the ground in pain right now.

"I…um… was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Just as friends though." He said adding the last part quickly.

"I can't Mike, I got plans." I said trying to give him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, with him." He said sounding disappointed.

"Sort of, I'm spending the night at his house." I said watching his reaction change from disappointment to anger.

"WHAT?! Does Charlie know?" he asked sounding disgusted and shocked.

"Yea he knows. Why do you care?" I asked getting annoyed. It was none of his business if Charlie knew or not. "And for your information, I'm hanging out with his _sister_, Mike!"

"Oh…" he said sounding embarrassed that his suspicion was wrong.

"Next time Mike, get all the information before you go accusing me of something I wasn't even going to do!" I said getting up to go get dress.

As I headed down the bleachers I quickly stopped and turned around. "Oh by the way Mike, don't be surprised when you get a visit from a certain _boyfriend _of mine for that little stunt you pulled earlier." I turned around and headed towards the locker rooms leaving behind a speechless Mike.

As I walked out of P.E., I found Edward leaning against the wall looking like a Greek-god as always.

"Hey Bella." He said giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey Edward." I said breathlessly giving him a smile. Suddenly I heard a low growl escape hi lips. I then noticed Mike walk by looking depressed.

When I turned my attention back to Edward, I noticed he kept his eyes, which were now black, on Mike the whole time. I placed my hand on his face and forced him to look at me.

"Edward, what was he thinking?" I asked curiously.

"He was remembering how good it felt to touch you and sit next to you. He was also wondering what if would feel like if you held him the way you hold me." he said, his voice low and menacing. "Also he was thinking if I would actually visit him." He looked at my curiously as he finished his sentence.

"What does he mean by visit, Bella?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well…" I then started to tell him about the whole incident in P.E.

"Then I told him don't be surprised when you visit him later on." I said finishing up my story.

"Hmm… I think I just might make a visit to our friend Mike." He said with a wicked smile.

"Just be nice." I said mockingly and grabbing his hand pulling him to his car.

As we walked out I suddenly heard a booming laugh. I knew only one person that laughed like that.

**EmPOV**

I suddenly started laughing out loud at him.

"Damn Jasper! I didn't think you had it in you to back talk to a teacher." I said between laughs.

"Yea, well…I bet you would have done the same thing if you were me and were called a stupid farmer!" he yelled at me in his southern accent. I busted out laughing again at his accent. Every time Jasper got anger he would suddenly start talking with his southern accent.

"Hey Emmett what are you doing?" Bella asked walking up to us with Edward at her side.

"Just making fun of Jasper here." I said still laughing, "You know what he did?!"

"Yea." She said smiling and shaking her head.

"How do you know?" I asked somewhat confused. She smiled and pointed to Edward.

"Oh he told you, yea he told me too last period." I said smiling.

"It's not funny! I seriously did not know what came over me!" Jasper said looking so confused. I started laughing again at his expression.

"So Jasper, exactly what did you get as a punishment?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"A week of detention starting today, but I got him to move it to next week. I told him had things to do after school for the next couple of days." He said annoyed for having detention.

"I'm sorry…" I said trying to sound sympathetic. I looked around at everybody and then busted out laughing again as did everyone else.

"Come on guys lets get out of here already." Bella said between laughs and walking away.

**BPOV**

As we were walking away I noticed Jasper's backpack sitting on the floor by Emmett's "pink" Jeep. I looked around and noticed everybody was getting ready to leave and Edward was still walking to the car.

I quickly pulled the letter out of my pocket and stuffed it into Jasper's backpack. I got up and quickly ran to catch up with Edward, tripping some along the way.

"Bella about earlier with Lauren, I hope you really believe Me." he said looking over at me sadly.

"Don't worry Edward I was thinking about that in P.E. too and I do believe you." I said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Bella." He said giving me his crooked smile.

"Anyways, question, Edward." I said walking up to the car with him.

"Yes love, what is it?" he said unlocking the doors, and opening my door.

"Do you have any idea as to what Alice has planned for tonight?" I asked sitting down in the car.

"No clue, she's been singing Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown in different languages all day." He said getting in the car.

"Great," I mumbled slouching in the seat. "Tonight is gonna be just great."

"Don't worry love, it cant be that bad." He said grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it.

"That's what you think, Edward. You haven't yet lived through Alice playing dress up with you." I said looking over at him.

We were pulling up to his house when I say her. She was outside waiting for us to get home. When she saw us she started smiling a mischievous smile.

"You still think it isn't gonna be that bad?" I asked quickly looking over at him.

"Nope." He said looking over to me shaking his head, with a look of slight fear in his eyes.

Alice started walking over to us never taking her eyes off of me.

"Um…Edward if I don't make it through this, just know that I love you." I said before my door was opened and I was being dragged away from him.

"So Bella, how 'bout we get you all dressed up. Sound fun?" she asked hauling me over to the hall stairs.

"EDWARD!" I yelled while being dragged upstairs.

"Ah… Bella don't worry. I won't hurt you, much." She said laughing.

"WHAT?! EDWARD!" I screamed one more time before she shut her room door and locked it. She then turned around and smiled at me wickedly.

"How 'bout we get started now." she said walking over towards me still smiling.

SHIT! I thought to myself, as she got closer.

**ok guys you know what to do. press that little button on the left and tell me what you think!;P**


	9. Are You Finished!

**Ok sorry guys for just updating it's been hard with school and stuff. yea i know thats not a good excuse but it's true. also if i dont get enough reviews anymore i might stop the story. i know i dont update alot but i do try with every free time i have. so at least give me 8 reviews. thank you to those who still review i really enjoy reading your reviews you really make my day with them. so heres the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Is it over?!**

**APOV**

As I dragged Bella into my room I heard her scream Edward's name one more time before I shut the door and locked us in my room.

"How 'bout we get started." I said walking over to her. I saw her eyes go wide with fear; I knew I was going to have fun tonight.

I quickly grabbed Bella and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Here take a shower. I already got you your clothes from Charlie's." I said handing her a set of clean clothes. She looked over at me and glared. I just smiled at her innocently, grabbing the door and closing it behind me.

I walked back over to my room door and unlocked it knowing Edward would be coming in a few minutes' tops.

"Come in Edward." I said later on sitting on my bed reading a magazine. He slowly opened the door and scanned the room for Bella.

"Where's…"

"In the shower." I said answering his unfinished question and pointing to the bathroom door.

"Oh… anyways I just came up here to warn you that, I better get Bella back in one piece tonight." He said staring down at me.

"Yea, sure thing Edward. Now go she's about to come out." I said hopping off my bed and pushing him out the door.

"Fine, just remember Alice, one piece." He said walking out the door and turning back to look at me.

"Yea, yea, now go." I said shutting my door in his face.

I suddenly heard the bathroom door open. I turned around and found a confused Bella standing there.

"Um… was that Edward?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Yea." I said walking over to my closet.

"Oh…well what did he want?" I heard her ask from outside my closet.

"Oh, nothing really, just to give you back in one piece." I said walking back out of the closet with what I was looking for.

I saw Bella's eyes go wide when she noticed what I held in my hands. I heard her swallow hard.

"Y…you can't b…be s…serious?!" she said stunned.

"Oh, but I am." I said smiling mischievously and walking over to her.

I saw her eye go wide with fear for the second time that night.

**BPOV**

She couldn't be serious! Didn't she know who she was showing this too!

"A baby doll! No way will I ever wear that!" I said backing away from her.

"Yes you are, or I will get Jasper and Emmett to help me get you in this." She said wickedly.

"You wouldn't." I said glaring at her.

"I bet you I would." She said smiling at me.

"I bet you, you wouldn't. Edward would kill you." I said smiling at that fact.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'I'm betting on Alice.'" She said now smiling wickedly. She sucked in a breath of air and was about to call Jasper and Emmett when I interrupted.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not wearing that to sleep."

"Yes…"

"Oh, no I'm not! I'm letting you dress me up in this, at lest you can let me sleep in something more comfortable." I said glaring at her.

"Fine, as long as I get to pick what you wear." She said giving me her puppy eyes.

Ugh! I hated it when she gave me her puppy eyes! I could never say 'no' to her with those damn eyes.

"Ok," I sighed deeply giving in. "As long as it's appropriate."

"Yes!" She was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Come on lets get you dressed!"

I quickly grabbed the baby doll and walked back into the bathroom. As I closed the door I heard her giggle. I rolled my eyes, shutting the door and shaking my head.

As I put the baby doll on I noticed it hugged all my curves, even the ones I didn't know I had. I hated to admit it but I actually liked it. Though I would never tell Alice that or she would go on a crazy baby doll shopping spree and buy more. Ugh, no, one was enough. (Picture on profile)

I was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom admiring the outfit when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." I said turning my head to the door, but keeping my eyes on my reflection.

"Bella, are you ok? Do you need some help?" Alice asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yea, Alice, I'm fine. I'm coming out now." I said taking a deep breath before opening up the door.

I quickly opened the door and found a shocked Alice starring back at me. Ha, you would think she would already know what I would look like in this outfit.

"What's wrong? Do I look that bad? I thought you would already know what I look like in this." I said feeling self-conscious now.

"No! You look great and I do know what you look like already. It's just better to see it in person." She said smiling. "Now come on and let's get some make-up on you!"

She grabbed me hand and lead me back into the bathroom. She pulled me to a chair and sat me down.

"Now Bella, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." She said giggling.

I obediently shut my eyes and relaxed knowing that this could take some time.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to start with some eyeliner and eye shadow. Then I'm going to put on some mascara." She said applying the eye shadow first.

I kept my eyes closed as her hand gently applied the make up.

"Ok, I'm done." She said some time later.

I sighed deeply and was about to open my eyes when Alice stopped me.

"No you don't Isabella Swan! Keep those eyes closed! Just because I said I was done doesn't mean I was _done_! I'm done with you make up, now it's time for your hair." She said, as if a mother would scold her child for doing something wrong.

I sighed again and crossed my arms across my chest, knowing Alice would take the hint that I was frustrated.

"Alice, why are you doing this? I'm going to sleep, so why bother." I said keeping my eyes closed and trying to relax.

"Because you are fun to dress up Bella, and you are the only thing that makes me feel _human_. So don't take that away from me, please." She said sadness clear in her voice.

"Fine, go ahead Alice." I said giving in again.

"Oh thank you Bella!" She quickly gave me a hug.

"You're welcome Alice. You know I could never tell you no." I said hugging her back.

"I know." She said giggling and starting to work on my hair.

I felt her hands pull and tuck pieces of my hair into different bobby pins. I raised my hand after some time to feel how my hair was when it was suddenly slapped away.

"No, no." Alice said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I dropped my hand and sighed. I didn't know how long it had been before I broke the silence that had fallen over us.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I said almost begging her.

"Tsk, tsk. Cant you wait Bella, I'm almost finished, jeeze." She said pulling a piece of hair and pinning it back.

"Ok, now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw in the mirror. The girl looking back at me looked nothing like me.

Half my hair was pinned back with lots of curls. My bangs were parted on the left side and then straightened to frame my face. The back on my hair that hung lose was curled as well, but in thick curls.

"Wow." Was all I could say for what Alice had done to my hair.

"Do you like it?" There was a hint a fear in her eye's as I turned to look at her.

"I love it, Alice. You did great!" I said smiling at her.

"Thank you. To bad Edward can't see this. I think he would thank Me." she said smiling back at me.

Suddenly I heard a moan from downstairs that sounded like Edward. I quickly blushed, turning two shades of red.

"You just showed him, didn't you?" I said glaring at her.

"Maybe." She said looking innocent.

**EPOV**

It had been hours since Bella had screamed my name out to help her, but I knew better. No matter how much I loved her, I would not stand between Alice and dressing Bella up. I hated to admit it, but I was afraid of the little pixie. She could make anybody's life a living hell.

So I had been sitting in the living room staring at the T.V., yet not watching it. I was planning on how to get Mike back when I suddenly heard Alice speak to me through her mind.

_Hey Edward, look what I got for you._

Suddenly an image of Bella in a blue baby doll flashed through her mind.

I noticed how the baby doll hugged her curves. Her hair was fixed up with curls and her bangs framed her beautiful face. She wore make up that made her beauty stand out even more.

I suddenly moaned at the image. What was Alice trying to do, kill me? She knew damn well that Bella would not want to show herself to me dressed like that.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, leaning back against the couch.

I suddenly heard Jasper laughing.

"What's wrong dear brother, getting excited?" he said leaning against the door frame of the living room staring at me.

"Oh, bite me Jasper." I said growling at him.

"I'd rather not. Don't know where you've been lately." He said laughing again.

"Oh, real mature Jasper. Why don't you go stick your head in a book or something." I said glaring at him.

"Love you to brother." He said laughing and heading to his study.

Ugh! I hated my family sometimes, like right now.

I suddenly heard Emmett laughing, walking towards the living room. No doubt Jasper told him how I was feeling.

"So Edward…"

I groaned as I saw him walk in with a huge smile on his face.

Great, I'm in for it now.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Alice had showed him what I looked like!

"Alice, why did you do that?!" I yelled at her.

"Oh calm down Bella. If he couldn't see it with his own eyes at least let him see it through someone else's." she said calmly.

I sighed in frustration knowing I wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine Alice, just give me something to wear to sleep. I'm hungry and I'm not going downstairs dressed like this." I said motioning to the baby doll.

"Ok, go undress and I'll get you the clothes." She said walking back to her closet.

I walked into the bathroom, for the fourth time that night, to change. I quickly pulled the baby doll off and suddenly heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and found Alice waiting with a pair of folded clothes in her hands.

"Thank you." I said taking the clothes.

"You're welcome." She smiled sweetly and left the room, closing her bedroom door.

I shut the bathroom door and placed the clothes on the counter. I grabbed the shorts and put them on. They weren't too bad; they reached to the middle of my thighs and were baby blue. I then grabbed the white shirt Alice gave me and unfolded it. I noticed it was a tank top, which wasn't bad either, until I saw the words 'Bite Me' in red letters. I felt my jaw drop. I suddenly had this urge to check my shorts, and sure enough there in black letter was the word 'Sexy' written across the back of them.

I was so going to kill Alice, and play her prank and not feel guilty about it. Let's hope she doesn't look into my future anytime soon.

I opened the door and walked out straight to her closet. I grabbed the knob and pulled on them, but the doors didn't budge.

She locked my out of her closet! That crazy little pixie! I sighed in frustration, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately, and headed for the bedroom door.

I opened it and stepped out feeling self conscious about my self. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs I knew one thing, and one thing only, I was defiantly going to get Alice back no matter what.

**you know the drill just press that little button on the left and tell me what you think! luv ya lotz!**


	10. AN you hate reading i hate typing it

**OK GUYS I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IM GETTING THERE! SINCE THE HOLIDAYS ARE HERE ITS BEEN HARD ON ME AND MY FAMILY SINCE MY GRANDFATHER PAST AWAY AROUND THIS TIME! ALSO SCHOOLS BEEN A PAIN. THEY ARE MAKING US WORK OVER TIME FOR OUR FINALS AND IT SO BORING! SO HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS UP BY THE END OF THIS YEAR! I PROMISE AND I NEVER BREAK PROMISES! SO PLEASE DONT FORGET ABOUT ME! I LOVE YOU SO! LATER!  
**


	11. Rose's Prank!

**OK GUYS I KNOW YOU TRULY HATE ME FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE AND UPDATING SO LATE. I'M TRULY SORRY. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 9**

**Rose's Prank!**

**BPOV**

As I reached the bottom of the steps I suddenly heard a gasp from someone in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with his mouth hanging open. I felt my face grow hot, I knew I was blushing big time.

"Uh… Bella?"

"Hey Edward believe me this was not my idea. You know me better than that." I said feeling self conscious.

"Yea I know. Alice?"

"Of course, and she even locked me out of her closet so I couldn't change the clothes. Can you believe it? Ugh!" I was truly frustrated with that little pixie.

"Don't worry, come on lets get you something to eat. At least she gave you back in one piece." He said amusement in his voice and pulling me off the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen right after Edward and looked around the room. Everybody was there talking cheerfully. Suddenly I saw Emmett turn towards me and start laughing hard. I bowed my head so that he couldn't see me face.

"What are you laughing at Emmett?" Jasper asked sounding confused.

Emmett must have pointed over to me because I suddenly heard Jasper laughing, as well as the rest of the family.

I released my hand from Edward's and ran towards the stairs. I quickly climbed the stairs and ran to Edward's room, tripping along the way. I ran into his room and slammed the door shut and locked it; knowing full well that a locked door would not stop a vampire from still entering the room. I walked over to Edward's clothes and grabbed me a shirt. I pulled it over my head and sighed content knowing that the shirt was covered.

I suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" it was Edward, his voice was full of worry.

I walked back over to the door and opened it. He stood there looking down at me. He must have just realized what I was wearing because he started smiling at me.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your shirts. Alice locked my things in her closet as well." I said softly.

"No I don't. You actually look good in my clothes. I like it, you should do it more often." He said with a grin on his face. I smiled up at him and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's go get you something to eat, now that you feel more comfortable." He said laughing. I blushed again and followed him to the stairs obediently.

**EPOV**

I suddenly felt Bella's hand slip from my grasp and saw her run out the room. I heard hear run upstairs as fast as she could, tripping along the way. Suddenly I heard my door slam shut and quickly locked.

I turned my attention back to my family who were still laughing.

"Ok Alice. Why did you do that, especially when you know Bella is shy and Emmett is an idiot." I said motioning towards Emmett.

"Hey! I resent that!" Emmett yelled out at me.

"Shut up, Emmett, you know it's true." I said mockingly.

I turned my attention back to Alice, who just sat there looking at my with an innocent smile on her face. I sighed in frustration and walked out of the kitchen and up to my room.

I walked up to my door and knocked softly hopping Bella would answer.

"Bella?" I called worry clear in my voice.

I suddenly heard the door unlock and open, revealing my sweet innocent Bella dressed in one of my shirts. I stared down at her smiling with amusement.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your shirts. Alice locked my things in her closet as well." She said quietly. She looked so vulnerable standing there in my room with my shirt on, that fit her to big.

"No I don't. You actually look good in my clothes. I like it, you should do it more often." I admitted smiling at her.

She smiled at me and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's go get you something to eat, now that you feel more comfortable." I said laughing at remembering how she reacted when she was being laughed at. I saw her blush before she reluctantly followed me to the stairs.

**BPOV**

As I was walking behind Edward we passed Rose's and Emmett's room. I suddenly stopped.

"Um… Edward I'll meet you downstairs, I ugh… got something I need to go do. Ok?" I said walking towards Alice's room so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Ok, sure thing, I'll meet you downstairs then." He said smiling at me before turning and walking downstairs.

I walked over to my back pack, which was thankfully still in Alice's room and not in the closet, and grabbed the hair color with the note. I quickly walked over to Rose's and Emmett's room and straight to the bathroom.

As I entered the bathroom I noticed a small, white, bottled sitting on a self. As I moved closer to see the bottle, my mouth suddenly dropped as I read the label. It was hair dye! Bright blond hair dye! Rose actually dyed her hair.

Knowing this made my plan so much easier for me. I quickly dumped out the color in the sink, letting the water take it down the drain. I opened up the pink hair dye and poured it into the other hair dye bottle.

I quickly filled it up to about the same amount that was in the bottle before I empted it. As I closed the lid I heard a noise come from the stairs. I replaced the bottle back where it was, folded the note framing Alice to this prank under the bottled, and quickly ran out of the room and straight into Alice's. I threw the half empted hair dye back into my bag hopping no one would go through my stuff.

I took quick calm breaths and walked back out of Alice's room and meet up with Jasper. I looked at him with the most innocent face I could conger up. He stared at me with a confused expression.

"Um… Bella are you ok? I'm getting this terrified feeling coming off of you." He said tilting his head slightly.

"Ugh… yea Jasper, you just scared me, that's all." I hoped my lie sounding true to him. He must have believed me because he smiled at me and continued to walk towards his study.

I sighed deeply and headed downstairs. I tried to keep my mind occupied with crazy stuff so I wouldn't tip Alice off to what I had just done.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Edward sitting down at the table with a small plate of food. I walked over to him and looked down at him. He just smiled and slid the plate to me. I sat down in the chair next to him and started to eat.

I suddenly saw Rose enter the kitchen. She wore a small black skirt that fell half way down to her thighs, a small red spaghetti tank top, which hugged her every curve, and red three inch high heels. She would out look any model that stood beside her.

I suddenly had an idea. I just hopped that she would not kill me for saying what I'm about to say.

"Um… Rose?"

She slowly turned her gaze towards me.

"Um… Rose… why is you hair darker at the top?" As I said this I was not lying to her at all. Surprisingly her hair was actually dark at the top. I was so glad that this prank was working in my favor.

"What?" She breathed.

"Your hair, it's darker at the top then it is at the bottom." I said calmly.

She quickly turned and ran upstairs. I turned my attention back on my dinner and took a bite of my sandwich.

I sat there and talked blissfully with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I didn't know how long we had been talking, but I suddenly yawned. Edward noticed my attempt to cover it up and laughed.

"Come on. Time for the human to go to sleep." He said standing and picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. I could have stayed like this in his arms forever.

I told my good nights' to Alice and Emmett who were walking towards the living room as we headed upstairs.

As we passed Rose's and Emmett's room, I saw the bathroom light on, knowing full well that Rose was dying her hair. Once we reached Edward's room he shut the door quietly and placed me on the bed under the covers.

I felt the bed dip as he lay down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I turned my body to where I could bury my head in his chest. I took a deep breath and smelled his sent, which was spicy, and very comforting.

I was drifting to sleep when I suddenly heard a yell come from the other side of the door. The scream was high pitched and deadly. I could tell whose scream that was. I didn't move as Rose continued to scream. Suddenly words were formed from her screams, and what I heard made me want to laugh so hard.

"ALICE! YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE TWIT! GET UP HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR PIXIE LIKE ASS!"

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Rose on a Rampage!

**OK i'm sorry for the late update. i have had writer's block for i dont know how long and i've been really pissed about not updating. i hope you enjoy the chappie! Also thank you for all those who have commented, put me as their favorite author or author alert. i appreciate it greatly. Thank you! luv ya guys! **

**p.s. sorry if you got 2 messages about this update. just disregard the first one. my apologies. i accidentally put both the last chapter and this chapter together! sorry! Now read on! ;)  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Rose on a Rampage!**

**RPOV**

"ALICE! YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE TWIT! GET UP HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR PIXIE LIKE ASS!" I screamed as I saw my hair color. It was pink! Pink!

Ugh, how could she do this to me I never did anything to her; I was always nice to her.

"Yes, Rose?" Alice asked walking into my bathroom. "Oh, my. What happened?"

"You know what happened you little twit! How could you change my hair color? I never did anything to you!"

"What I didn't do it Rose." She said defensively.

"Whatever, I have this note from you saying you did it. What then, are you going to tell me that you didn't write the note either?"

"Yea, I didn't write that note."

Suddenly I heard laughter coming from behind Alice in my room. I looked behind her and found Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Edward laughing extremely hard.

"Stop laughing!" I screamed loudly.

It suddenly got quiet. I looked over at them again and noticed Bella was the only one actually scared of me, for she was leaning back into Edwards embrace.

"Rose, what happened?" Emmett asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Alice changed my hair color, and now the shop I go to doesn't open on Fridays or the weekends!" I said glaring over at Alice.

"I DID NOT CHANGE YOUR HAIR!" Alice screamed at me. "You know Rose, if you don't want to believe me that's just fine, but I know that I didn't do it. So that means, I didn't do it." She said before she turned and walked out the room. I heard Jasper sigh loudly and quickly follow her.

I turned my attention over to Edward and Bella and glared at them. Edward must have gotten the message because he sighed and said, "Come on Bella; let's get you back to bed."

Bella quickly turned and walked out the room, Edward following close behind.

I turned my attention back to Emmett who was still trying not to laugh at me.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I said slamming the bathroom door in his face.

**APOV**

I was sitting the living room watching Emmett playing a stupid video game, when I suddenly heard Rose scream my name. I quickly jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to her room. When I walked in I saw her fuming.

"Yes Rose." I said calmly. I suddenly noticed her pink hair. "Oh, my. What happened?"

I tried so hard not to laugh at the fact that her one bright blond hair was not pink.

"You know what happened you little twit! How could you change my hair color? I never did anything to you!"

I looked at her astonished I would never such a thing to her. How could she think that of me? I was always nice to her; I would never sink so low and do that.

"What I didn't do it Rose." I said defensively. I was not going to get blamed for something I didn't do.

"Whatever, I have this note from you saying you did it. What then, are you going to tell me that you didn't write the note either?" she said sarcastically.

"Yea, I didn't write that note." I said making it clear for her.

Suddenly there was laughter behind me. I saw Rose look over my shoulder and glare.

"Stop laughing!" she screamed angrily.

It suddenly got quiet behind me. I saw Rose move her gaze over each person behind me. I turned around and saw who she had yelled at., Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. I flinched slightly when I saw Bella lean back into Edward's chest.

Emmett suddenly had the guts to speak.

"Rose, what happened?"

"Alice changed my hair color, and now the shop I go to doesn't open on Fridays or the weekends!" she said ranting on and looking at me.

"I DIDN'T CHANGE YOUR HAIR!" I screamed at her now anger myself. "You know Rose, if you don't want to believe me that's just fine, but I know that I didn't do it. So that means, I didn't do it." I said before I turned and walked out of her room.

When I walked into my room I threw myself on the bed. I had been there for about 30 seconds when I sensed Jasper walk in and close the door. I felt the bed dip at his weight as he sat down. It was quiet between us and I was thankful for it.

A few minutes later I heard Rosalie scream, "SHUT UP, EMMETT!" Then a door slammed shut. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

When I heard Rosalie scream I looked over at Edward. He raised his eyebrow questionably and got up. I quickly got up and followed him out to her room. When we walked in Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already there.

We quietly walked in and stood next to Emmett listening to Rosa and Alice arguing. I suddenly started laughing at the scene causing Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to laugh as well.

"Stop laughing!" Rose screamed at us.

I quickly stopped laughing and leaned back into Edward's chest slightly afraid. Me and Rose had not been the best of friends and I didn't want her to attack me or something, especially right now that she was made about her hair.

"Rose, what happened?" Emmett asked. I looked over to him and noticed he was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Alice changed my hair color, and now the shop I go to doesn't open on Fridays or the weekends!" She yelled glaring darkly at Alice.

"I DID NOT CHANGE YOUR HAIR!" Alice screamed at her defensively. "You know Rose, if you don't want to believe me that's just fine, but I know that I didn't do it. So that means, I didn't do it." She said before she turned and walked out of Rose's room. I heard Jasper sigh, and followed quickly behind Alice.

Rose suddenly turned her deadly gaze over to me and Edward. I didn't know if she was yelling at Edward in her mind, but Edward sighed and looked down at me.

"Come on Bella; let's get you back to bed." I quickly turned and walked out of the room, Edward walking close behind me. He must have been afraid Rose was going to do something to me, since I was just a weak little human.

I was glad to be back in Edward's room, I was safe from the deadly glare of Rosalie. I walked over to the bed and got in. Edward lay down next to me and I moved closer to him. I was slowly drifting off to sleep and Edward hummed to me when I suddenly heard Rose yell.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"

I suddenly heard a door slam shut. I looked over at Edward confused.

"I'm glad you can sleep and get away from this, because it's going to be a long night for Me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said sympathy clear in my voice as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. At least tomorrow I could play Alice's prank.

**Ok there it was! Tell me what you think and be honest. i know i havent written in forever and i want to be able to keep you all happy with this story.**


	13. AN sneak peek of coming ch

**OK, OK, I now I havent updated! But... I've had alot of trouble lately on how to get this next chapter out! Do you all remember when Mike was unsure if Edward would actually pay him a 'visit'? Haha! You thought I forgot! Well I didnt, and that's what's taking up my time. I'm trying to get a good chapter out on Edward paying Mike a visit! I'm not positive if it will be what i hope for, but I do hope you like it!**

**And since I Love You All, here is a sneak peek to the next chapter! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV (Edward)**

I had laid with Bella for about thirty minutes of so before I got up. I quietly walked out of the room shutting the door on Bella's sleeping form. I had to take care of something before morning came, and i was going to need Jasper's help to do it.

I was walking down the stairs when Jasper suddenly approached me.

"Edward, why do i feel revenge and excitement coming off of you?"

I slowly smiled at his description of how I was feeling.

"Ah, the brother I was just heading to see." I said slowly walking up to him as if he where my prey. I smiled at him as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Yea? What are you going to do?" he said raising an eyebrow. I could tell he was extremely curious about what I had to say.

"Let's just say, I'm going to need your help and a video camera." I said smiling wickedly.

**Ok there it is the sneak peek. Tell me what you think about it so far.**


	14. Edward Visits A Friend

**Hey Everybody!**

** Sorry I havent updated in awhile been really busy my last couple of years of high school. well i dont know what else to say i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**I dont own anything only the plot and pranks! **

**Peace :)  
**

**Ch. 11**

**Edward "Visits" A Friend**

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry." I heard my Angel say before she fell asleep.

I shook my head at her comment. Even though it was going to be a long night I still had something I needed to do.

I laid with Bella for about thirty minutes or so before I got up and walked of the room. I had to take care of something before morning came, and I was going to need Jasper's help. I was walking down the stairs when Jasper suddenly approached me.

"Edward, why do I feel revenge and excitement coming off of you?" he asked with curiosity.

"Ah, the brother I needed to see." I said walking up to him with a smile.

"What are you up to?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm going to need your help and a video camera." I said giving him a devious smile.

**JPOV**

I looked at my brother confused.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to need your help and a video camera." He said a little slower as if I didn't understand.

"I heard what you said moron. I meant why."

"I…" he began before Alice walked out of her room and interrupted.

"Oh, Edward that is going to be so funny!" She said jumping up and down.

I looked at the completely confused. This is where it really sucked not being able to see the future or read minds.

"Hello, I'm still in the dark here. What's going on?"

"Oh sorry Jazzy." She said apologetically. "Tell him Edward."

"I'll tell him on the way. Let's just say for now I have a bone to pick with our good friend Mike Newton."

I looked at my brother curiously. _What is this boy up to, _I thought to myself before another wave of revenge and excitement crashed down on me.

**EPOV**

"Alice." I called by the bottom of the stairs. Jasper was standing next to me holding the camera ready to go.

"Yes?" she called form the top of the stairs.

"Keep an eye on Bella, please." I said looking at her firmly.

"Of course Edward, but what should I tell her if she wakes?"

"Um, tell her I went for a run with Jasper." I said turning and heading for the door. I didn't like lying to her but I had to do what I had to do to get back at Mike.

"Alright." She said enthusiastically before I heard her door shut.

"So dear brother, what are we going to do to poor Mike?" Jasper asked with mocking sympathy.

"Well, we are going to scare the living daylights out of him." I said getting into my car as if it was the most common thing to do.

"But why am _I_ here?" he asked getting in to my car.

"You're going to make sure he thinks whatever I do it all a dream." I said simply, putting the car in drive.

"Oh… ok." He said as if letting what I told him sink in.

The drive to Newton's house short, well really short if you're speeding like I always do. Mike's house was a small two story house in the middle of town. I slowly drove by and parked my car on the opposite side of the street and quietly got out.

"So how we going to do this?" Jasper said walking up next to me."

"Not quite sure yet. I'm just playing it by ear right now." I said running across the street towards Newton's house.

"Which room is he in, though?"

"I don't know, lets see if I can pick up on his thoughts." I said trying to listen for his weird thoughts.

"Bella…"

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper. "Did you hear that?" I asked confused.

"Yep."

I suddenly grew furious this vile boy was dreaming of _my_ Bella. How dare he.

I quickly jumped up to the second story Jasper close behind.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper said sending a wave of calmness at me.

I turned to look at Jasper ,he gave me an encouraging smile. I looked at him for a moment deciding to listen to him or not.

"Fine." I said turning my attention back to the window in front of me. I looked inside and noticed Newton sleeping in the room. I looked back over towards Jasper and nodded my head.

"It's his room." I said motioning my head towards the window. I quickly looked around to see if anybody would be out, but of course not. It was 2:15 in the morning on a school night or work day. _Only the creatures of the night would be out right now, like me_, I thought angrily.

I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked over towards Jasper, who was smiling sympathetically. I then heard Bella's name get called out again. My anger for being a vampire changed to anger and revenge towards Mike.

"Come on lets have some fun." Jasper said encouragingly.

**JPOV**

Edward was upset for some reason after he looked around us. I didn't know why, but another wave after wave of anger was thrown at me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile, sending a small wave of calm over him. He was barely starting to calm down, when Mike called out Bella's name and Edward's anger rose again.

"Come on, let's have some fun." I said encouragingly.

Edward nodded his head, and silently popped the window open. He quickly and quietly climbed through like a cat. I climbed in after him, slowly and noiselessly as possible. I walked up next to Edward who was standing at the foot of Newton's bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do I turn the camera on?"

He nodded his head and said, "Make sure he thinks it's all a dream."

**EPOV**

We were standing at the foot of Newton's bed. I was trying to find a good way to pull my idea off. Suddenly I heard Jasper ask, "do I turn the camera on?'

I nodded my head and answered, "Make sure he thinks it's all a dream."

I looked back at Jasper and noticed the camera was already going. I motioned for him to move to the corner and to stay there in the shadows.

I gave him the thumbs up to let him know I was going to start. I walked up to the side of his bed and was about to wake him when his pajamas caught my attention. As I looked closer I noticed they had a cartoon character. I motioned for Jasper to come closer and pointed at Mikes P.J.s laughing as quietly as possible.

As Jasper moved closer and recorded what I had pointed at I noticed Mike had something wrapped in his arms. I leaned in to see what he was holding on to, and then suddenly busted out laughing. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe this kid, did he ever grow up. I mean I hadn't even done what I wanted to do yet to mess up the little reputation he had left, for he was already doing it for me. I heard Jasper laughing softly as he recorded.

**JPOV**

I had been standing in the corner recording for a few minutes when I heard Edward start laughing. I looked at him confused as he motioned me to go over to where he was at. I walked up and looked to where he was pointing at. I looked down and saw what Edward was laughing at, he was laughing at Mikes P.J.s. There printed on them was a blue train saying, "I think I can. I think I can."

I quietly laughed as I zoomed the camera in on the character. I suddenly heard Edward burst out laughing then stop. I looked up at him and saw he had his hands covering his mouth. I looked over to where Edward was laughing at and started laughing as well again. Wrapped in Mike's arms was a beaten up one eyed teddy bear.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a grown boy around 17 or so sleeping in P.J.s that had a blue train on them and sleeping with a teddy; that was pretty embarrassing. I looked over at Edward who was bent over with his hands on his knees laughing.

"Be quiet." I said in between laughs.

"Why, you got him thinking that whatever he sees is just a dream." Edward said taking deep breaths to calm down.

I looked over to Mike making sure he didn't wake. I turned my attention back over to Edward.

"Are you going to continue?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded his head, "Yea just give me a minute."

**EPOV**

I tried to calm myself down, trying hard not to laugh anymore.

"Are you going to continue?" I heard Jasper ask quietly.

I nodded my head, "Yea just give me a minute." I answered back. I took a deep breath and refocused my attention back to Mike, giving Jasper the thumbs up again. I saw Jasper walk back into the shadows, by the corner of my eye. I was about to wake him when I heard him mumble, "Bella, look at the squirrels."

I stopped and looked at him, completely rethinking my plan. I was now going to use his dream against him.

"Mike…" I whispered. "Mike there is something wrong with those squirrels. They are not normal squirrels; they have red eyes with sharp claws."

I heard Mike moan softly and shift slightly in his bed. I smiled knowing my extra details about the animals were taking effect.

"Mike, they turned their attentions to you and Bella. They are looking at you both as if you where on the menu." He shifted a little more urgently as I continued.

"Mike, they are now moving towards the both of you. Slowly at first but they are picking up speed. You and Bella need to run." I said quickly trying to have more of an effect on his dram. I saw him toss his blankets off as he continued to more around.

"Run Bella." He said softly. I thought of my poor Bella and what I was going to make happen to her.

"Mike Bella has fallen."

"I cant leave Bella." He said moaning and moving around.

"You have to the squirrels are gaining on you and they are too close to Bella for you to help her." I said quickly.

Mike mumbled and moved around his bed more. Suddenly he fell from his bed and landed with a thud on the floor in front of me. I softly laughed at his idiotic behavior. "Moron." I mumbled as I watched to see if he would wake up. I heard him sigh softly and then I continued.

"Mike the squirrels caught up to Bella and she has disappeared. Now they are gaining on you. You suddenly run, not paying attention, and get yourself cornered. The squirrels are slowly moving towards you now. You have nowhere else to run, you're trapped and with each step they take they are getting closer." I heard Mike whimper as his dream continued

"Please don't hurt me." He whined softly moving his arms around.

I watched as his figure started to move more and more rapidly as he repeated over and over again for the squirrels not to hurt him. Suddenly he started to cry, whimpering and holding himself closely.

"Please, please don't eat me! I'm too good looking to be eaten!" he cried thrashing his arms around himself. I started to laugh as I watched the scene unfold. He kept tossing around and crying like a baby.

"Mike, they are now a few feet away looking at you with their crazy red eyes. They are getting ready to attack and there is nothing you can do to stop them." I saw his body tense as I continued, "They can feel your fear and they are relishing it. Suddenly they jump at you!"

If I hadn't seen it myself I never would have thought a guy could scream as loud and as high pitched as Mike had just done. As soon as his screaming died down a wet stain appeared on the floor next to him and all was quiet. I looked down at the boy laughing, not believing that had just happened and it was caught all on camera.

Out of the blue I heard footsteps running down the hallway, I motioned for Jasper to follow as I popped the window and hopped through at Vampire speed. We ran to my car and where about to get in when we over heard people talking. I stopped Jasper and we listened.

"Mike, what are you doing on the floor?" A woman asked sounding confused.

"I have no idea mom."

"And why the hell did you scream like a girl?" A man asked sounding angry for being woken up so quickly. "And did you piss yourself boy?"

"No I didn't piss myself."

I figured he must have looked down at himself because suddenly we heard, "What the hell! How did that happen?"

"Boy I know we potty trained you when you were little."

I laughed at mans statement as I got in my car. "Did you get it?" I asked turning on my car.

"Yep." Jasper said closing the door as he sat down.

"Great." I said with a smile. I had come here on a mission to get back at Mike and my job was somewhat complete. Hopefully Jasper hadn't gotten me in the video because I had something planed for it.

I turned my car around and head for home anxious to get back to my Bella.


End file.
